


Guilty Pleasures

by The_Gamer



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry fled to America after the war. He met with Edward and is trained by him.Eventually, Harry moves to St. Louis and when he gets there the fun begins.Not much if any Anita.
Relationships: Edward (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Harry laughed as he was pushed against the tree behind him. His face was red as the man pushing him into the tree slid one hand under his shirt to run his hand over Harry's skin the other slid around to the back of his waist right at the small of his back. 

They were acting because they'd been followed. The blond man now leaning down for a kiss was actually reaching for Harry's gun. Harry's hand slid into the man's jacket and found the gun in its holder. 

Harry was shocked when the man actually did kiss him. He kissed back after about a second of hesitation. He was left breathless and had to refrain from shivering when the man whispered in his ear. 

"Go left."

Harry swallowed his pulse and giggled continuing the act. He pushed the man away playfully. 

He suddenly spun to the left and fired three times. The noise was echoed behind him. There were two loud cries then silence. He didn't lower the gun as he went over to the body. He kicked the knife away from the downed body. He stretched out his magic and senses trying to tell if anyone or anything else was in the area. He felt nothing. 

"We're clear, I can't feel anyone else." He called to the man he was with. 

**Magic Sense-20**

**Sense-20**

The man walked over. He was 5'8" with blond hair and blue eyes. 

"You're positive?" he asked. 

"I'm not picking up anything alive or undead," Harry answered. "What the hell was that back there?" He demanded as they switched guns. 

"What was what?" the man asked. 

"Don't pull that shit with me, Edward." Harry snapped as they headed back towards Harry's car. "You kissed me! Don't tell me that was part of the act because it wasn't necessary! You could have just leaned in and pretended but you actually kissed me!" 

The man, Edward, did not seem impressed with Harry's protest of his actions. He shoved Harry against the car and smashed his lips onto the younger man once more. This kiss was brutal and rough and Harry didn't like it like he had the first kiss. 

Harry pushed at him but Edward was taller and easily held him still. Harry turned his head breaking the kiss. 

"Stop it, Edward!" He cried. 

Edward's mouth found his neck. 

"NO! STOP IT!" Harry protested. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! I'LL USE MY MAGIC!" 

Edward didn't listen so Harry sent him to the ground using his magic. 

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Harry demanded. 

Edward just stared at him from where he sat on the ground. 

"May I get up or are you going to attack me again?" Edward asked calmly. 

"You attacked me first!" Harry snapped, "I was defending myself." 

Edward didn't answer him just stared at him. 

Harry hugged himself his face burning. He got into the passenger seat of the car and buckled his seatbelt. It was a few minutes before Edward got into the car with him, buckled up, and started the car. 

They drove for a long time in silence.

* * *

"Was that your first kiss?" Edward finally asked the teen. 

He had noted that Harry was still hugging himself and staring out of the window but he was staring at something that wasn't there. He wasn't really seeing the scenery. 

Harry started out of the past and glanced at Edward then back out the window. 

"No." Harry answered. "Her name was Cho. I was fifteen she was seventeen." 

"Am I the first guy you've kissed then?" Edward pushed. 

Harry blushed deeply. 

Edward couldn't stop the smug smile that played on his lips.

"So I was your first same sex kiss." 

"You don't have to sound so smug about it." Harry hissed. "I just didn't get much time to you know... experament... when I was in school." 

"I would hope you wouldn't during school..." 

"I went to a boarding school." Harry shrugged. "Look I don't want to talk about all that. It's nothing but bad memories of school. Kissing a guy never came up." 

"Are you gay?" Edward wondered. 

"I don't know...." Harry admitted. "What's it to you?"

Edward didn't answer for a bit. 

"Did you like kissing me?" he finally asked. 

Harry thought about it and bit his lip. 

"I ..... the first time... I like it the first time...." Harry admitted softly. 

Edward had to strain to hear him he was so quiet. 

"It was better than kissing Cho or Ginny at any rate." Harry admitted and went back to staring out the window.

Edward couldn't stop the smug smile. So Harry had had two girlfriends and hadn't liked kissing either of them. That was telling.

* * *

Harry sighed as he dropped on to his bed that night. He'd been here in Santa Fe, New Mexico for a year now. He was soon going to be nineteen. He'd gotten here shortly before his eighteenth birthday. He'd gotten his accounts in order, got his Order of Merlin, told the U.K. that he was leaving and taking all of his power with him, and that he wouldn't be back until they got their shit in order. Then he'd left. 

Well, he'd attended the trails before leaving. He'd gotten Draco off all together, Narcissa had never been on trail, but Lucius he hadn't been able to get Lucius off all together. The man would be in Azkaban for another two years and be on probation for another ten he had rolled his eyes at the messed up sentence but hadn't said anything. He still had no idea what had led him here but he'd been here ever since. 

It wasn't long after he arrived that he'd met Edward. 

Harry had come across a herd of Thestrals or rather they'd come across him. Harry had found out where they had come from and had been enraged to find out that they were being mistreated along with several other magical animals. They were basically just there so that they could be used for wand parts. Harry had recognized the wand maker from wanted posters in the American Ministry of Magic. He was set to take the guy down when Edward had started his attack having been hired to kill the same guy. They'd joined forces and had taken the guy down with little damage to themselves or the animals. They'd both gotten paid as well. Harry from the Ministry and Edward from whoever had hired him. 

Harry still wasn't sure how he had ended up with Edward teaching him how to Hunt. But Harry knew one thing he wished he would have met Edward earlier. He could have used Edward's training when he was in school and during the war. Now Harry trained and studied and that was mostly his life. He had gotten a Vampire Hunting License recently and Edward was promising to take him on a job soon. Harry wasn't really looking forward to it but would go along with it. 

Harry closed his eyes and sleep took him. 

What felt like seconds later his alarm was going off. He growled and waved his hand the alarm stopped. He looked at the numbers floating in midair. Oh, joy he'd gotten four hours of sleep. He began his day dressing in his work out clothes. He went down to breakfast. Winky and Kreacher were arguing again but made sure that he ate and took his potions. 

Harry went on his morning run four miles then took another shower and got ready for his Judo lesson. He Apparated to his destination or to the Appartaion point at least then walked the rest of the way. In the year that Harry had been taking lessons he was told that he was a prodigy at it. He was almost ready to take his black belt exam. Harry didn't think that he was a prodigy he just trained a lot because it helped him work out his frustrations and anger. Also he supposed he had a bit of a cheat. His Gamer Power. An odd power that he'd found out he had shortly after the Goblins had Cleansed him after the war. 

He was sure that he'd always had this power but it had been hidden from him because of all the blocks that Dumbledore had put on him. He was still pissed about that. 

When class was over Harry exited in his day clothes to see Edward leaning against his Hummer right across the street. It took Harry a moment to realize that it was Tuesday. That meant it was Shooting Range day. He crossed the street and got into the Hummer. Edward was soon sitting in the driver's seat and was driving. 

"Are you free to go out of town?" Edward asked. "I got a contract in St. Louis. I promised to take you on my next Hunt." 

"I have no obligations around here." Harry shrugged. "I'll send Winky and Kreacher to ready the house I have in that area. When are we going?" 

"We leave tomorrow. I'll pick you up." 

Harry nodded and agreed. He wondered what the job was but didn't really care. He had a pounding headache and wondered why. 

He grabbed hold of the dash as they were suddenly on the side of the road. He looked at Edward confused. 

"What kind of magic are you working?" Edward demanded. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. 

"You're eyes are glowing and ...." he pointed. 

Harry looked out his window to see two zombie teens next to a decorated spot and two white wooden crosses. 

"Uh......." he pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial. "Draco, I need every thing you know about Animators and Necromancers..." 

_"Why do you wanna know about that?"_ Draco's tired voice asked. 

"Well, I told you that I had blocks on magic right?" 

_"yeah?"_ Draco said, then suddenly came awake. _"You raised something!"_

"Draco, hush, I don't want whoever your sleeping with tonight to know!" Harry scolded. 

Draco was soon reading off a way for Harry to put whatever he raised back in the ground. It worked. 

**Animating- 1**

Harry was not pleased. He looked at Edward who just looked curious. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't even paying attention." Harry muttered and sat back in his seat hugging himself again. 

He just couldn't be normal could he? No, he was even more messed up than he had ever thought he was. The Dursley's had been right he was nothing more than a Freak.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke in the hospital he hated waking in the hospital. He remembered hunting with someone named Manny, and Edward. They'd tracked down a group of vampires and they'd gone in to hunt them. He remembered hoping that he was impressing Edward as he'd taken down four babies and a master all by himself with very little magic. He'd heard screaming and had taken off running. He'd run past many dead vampires. He'd found Manny pinned down getting his collarbone tore at. He'd sent the vampire flying as Edward entered the room. He pinned the vampire to the wall and began magical first aid on Manny feeding him several healing potions. 

"Get him out of here!" Edward had yelled at him. 

Harry had nodded and conjured a stretcher. He had his gun out and ready as he floated the stretcher out of the house. Edward had followed all the while using his flamethrower. 

Police and ambulances were there when they got out. Harry passed off Manny and ran back to where Edward was making sure the whole house was on fire. He himself cast fiendfyre. The building had burned quickly. Harry remembered stopping the spell then blackness taking him. He remembered nothing after that. 

"Finally, awake, Harry?" 

Harry turned his head and there was Edward sitting in a chair beside the bed with his arm in a cast and sling. 

"What happened?" Harry asked, in a rough voice. "How long?" 

"Just four hours," Edward informed. "As for what happened...."

A doctor came in.

"Mr. Potter..." 

"Potter-Black." Harry corrected with a frown. He frowned harder at the glare the doctor sent him. His eyes narrowed and he felt it as more people entered the room doing rounds. "But then again that's Lord Potter-Black to you. Your magic is leaking all over the room. If you don't want to treat me then get me someone who will and don't think for a second that I won't have them test me for poisons and other potions." 

Everyone watched the doctor pale. 

"So you did slip me something. That's why I can't move isn't it?" 

"Dear, would you please get my cell phone and call the contact named Aura. Tell her where I am please." 

Edward didn't even bat an eyelash just did as told he even mentioned a magical doctor who had poisoned Harry. 

"Why can't I move?" the Doctor demanded. "Release me!" 

Harry smirked.

Five minutes later the room was flooded with Aurors and a woman Healer who instantly went to work on Harry.

"POTTER!"

Harry grunted as someone was almost laying on him hugging him. He blinked and looked down only to discover platinum blond hair. 

"Potter-Black." Harry rasped as he was released. "Malfoy." 

Draco Malfoy grinned at him. 

"Geesh, Potter, why are you always in the hospital?" Draco asked. "Well, I'm here now and you'll be good as new in no time. Just let me take a few scans...." 

"Healer Malfoy!" Aura screeched. "Lord Potter-Black is my patient. " 

"Not anymore," Draco told her superiorly. "Potter and I go way back. Best friends as you Americans would say. He wouldn't trust anyone but me to take care of him!" 

Harry wondered if Draco's mind was idled or if he'd forgotten their past. 

"Why are you all here staring at my patient?!" Draco demanded, "Get out! We'll only need the bed for an hour then we'll transport him. Shoo, go get the discharge paperwork so that he can be transferred to MACUSA." 

When the room emptied Draco dropped the act. 

"Geesh, Potter you are always in some kind of trouble and here I was just in town for a Healer's Convention." Draco rolled his eyes and looked over the scans. "You're in shit shape, Potter. How are you even alive? I have to flush your system. Drink this." 

Harry did as told knowing that he shocked Edward. 

"You two are friends" Edward asked.

"No." Harry spoke. "We were enemies for years. So you became a Healer?" 

Draco glanced up from his work. 

"Yeah, and I just found my first full-time patient. You need a lot of Healing, Potter." 

"Potter-Black." Harry told him but only got a smug smile in return. "I've always been rather interested in Healing.... How's your mother?"

"She's doing well." Draco chated, "She's been keeping busy. She annoys Father by spending large portions of the fortune on several charities at once. He's not against the charities it's the amount of money and the number of charities all at once. Her hearts in the right place you know. She wants to heal the community as quickly as possible. She doesn't even follow through with what the money is being spent on. He's also rather annoyed that every time that he tries to make a donation to the Ministry she blocks it. She says that until they get their heads out of their asses they don't deserve the money. " Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay, I want to see if you can stand on your own." 

He'd unhooked Harry from all the Muggle devices. Harry tried to stand but his legs gave way. Edward caught him in his one arm. 

"Very well, your friend can help you into the bathroom. You probably have to go." Draco said off-handedly. 

Harry was actually thankful that Draco had thought about that. Though he was embarrassed that Edward had to help him into the bathroom. He got to the toilet and managed to stand on his own. He blushed when it became apparent that Edward wasn't leaving him. 

"Could you leave?" 

"No." Edward stated. "Go." 

He blushed as he showed himself and began going. He really had to go. He blushed worse when he caught Edward seeking a peek at his penis. Harry had always been rather shy about his size. He'd snuck looks over the years in the locker room during Quidditch and in bathrooms. He had been bigger than all of the others in his year. Longer, thicker, wider. So Harry had always been a bit self-conscious. By his sixth year in school, the other guys had noticed and had teased Harry that no one would ever want to have sex with him because of it. Even Ron had made scathing remarks. Ron had a tiny penis. Like the smallest penis ever and it was really thin and didn't get any bigger when it was hard. Harry got bigger. 

Harry glanced at Edward and blushed even worse as he wondered just how big Edward was and if he'd meant that kiss a few days ago. If he had it wouldn't matter now because Edward was seeing his penis it was surely going to be a turn-off for him.

"What has suddenly upset you?" Edward asked. Harry shook his head then gasped and blushed worse as Edward suddenly grabbed his penis and began pumping it. "You think this a bad thing?" He put his mouth to Harry's ear. "Does it get bigger?" Harry nodded he was shaking and getting hard. It felt so good. No one had ever touched him before. Not like this. It was so good. "Mmmm...."

Harry hated it when Edward suddenly stopped and began helping him get dressed. 

"Don't worry, I'll finish you off later." Edward whispered into Harry's ear. "We'll have a good time." 

It was clear that Draco had heard him or had seen something as the other man was blushing and had to clear his throat several times before speaking.

* * *

Harry was annoyed beyond annoyed. Draco had somehow managed to worm his way into staying with Harry. It was so damn annoying and he wanted to kill him. Right now he was holding his wand to Draco's throat as the man healed Edward's injuries. 

"Geesh, Potter, I get that you want to get laid but you don't have to hold a wand to my throat." 

"Give me a reason." Harry hissed knowing he sounded like Snape in that moment. 

Draco shook his head instantly. 

"Drink this." 

Edward downed the potion in one go. 

"Free to go." Draco declared. 

"Where's my room?" 

He was not pleased when it was just down the hall from Harry's. 

"At least use Silencing Charms!" Draco called as he watched the blond man pull Potter into Potter's room.

* * *

Harry was blushing and shaking as Edward pumped his cock. Edward had undressed Harry and forced him to lay on the bed. He was now lazily playing with Harry's cock. Harry's face was red and flushed. This was so bloody amazing. 

He swallowed roughly and panted. 

"Are you full yet?" Edward asked. 

Harry shook his head. He was only at half-mast. He watched Edward lick his lips and shivered. 

"Can...I......" Harry tried. 

Edward smirked and got up. He quickly took off his own clothes and joined Harry laying on the bed again. He moved to sit against the pillows to that Harry could see his hard cock in all of its glory. 

Harry noted that it wasn't as long as his was but it was just as thick and wide. He reached his hand out and cursed that it was shaking. He began exploring Edward's cock with his hand. 

"You're not turned off by how big I am?" Harry finally managed to get out. 

"Why should I be?" Edward asked. 

Harry stared up at him then decided to do something that he'd always wanted to do. He held Edward's cock in his hand then licked the tip of it. He decided he liked it so he began licking up and down Edward's shaft. He felt the man's hand in his hair carding through gently. He finally took the tip into his mouth and began sucking on it and licking it. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. He'd never done this before but he wanted to so bad. He took a little more into his mouth. Just a little at a time until Edward's penis was at the back of his throat he then began bobbing his head. Going up and down on the man's penis. Harry decided that he liked this a lot. 

Edward had to exert all of his control to not moan as that clearly inexperienced mouth went to work on him. It was taking everything he had. It had been years before he'd come in anyone's mouth but he clearly wasn't going to have a choice in the matter. He tightened his grip on Harry's hair and too late realized that the boy wouldn't know what that meant. He felt himself explode. Luckily he hadn't been very deep in Harry's mouth. 

Harry was caught off guard by cum filling his mouth. He swallowed as much of it as he could but he ended up coughing a lot of it onto the bed. He cursed himself.

"Was that your first time?" Edward demanded pinning the younger man on the bed. 

Harry blushed and nodded. 

"You are not allowed to be that good at this from the start." Edward growled and began returning the favor. 

Harry let out a loud moan and couldn't even think of feeling smug about what Edward had just said.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke in Edward's arms they were both naked and hard. He blinked his eyes tiredly. He was so damn horny. He slid his hands down Edward's well-sculpted chest. He'd never thought he'd actually find someone to be with him. He shivered a bit as hands slid down his back and pulled him closer. 

"Horny?" Edward's voice teased. 

"Yeah," Harry said he gasped a bit when his hair was pulled and his head was forced back. He almost moaned when Edward began kissing him. He kissed back and began rubbing against Edward. The man's hand began stroking him so he began stroking him in return. "Wonderful way to wake up." 

Edward actually chuckled and pulled him back into a kiss. 

Harry was soon moaning into the kiss while his body shook. His body was overwhelmed with the sensations that were pulsing through his body. He was soon panting into Edward's shoulder. He came hard between his and Edward's bodies. He swallowed and leaned his head against Edward's shoulder.

"Still horny?" Edward teased. 

Harry couldn't catch his breath to answer so he just shut Edward up with a kiss. They kept kissing and touching each other until they both came again. Harry wanted to go back to sleep. 

He had never imagined that Edward would be so open to doing this with him. He never thought he would enjoy this so much either. It was amazing. He wondered if Edward was just messing around with him or was he open to an actual relationship. He didn't think he had the courage to ask so he just lay there trying to calm his body down. 

Edward ran fingers through black hair. 

"We should get up now." Edward finally said. 

"Don't wanna," Harry mumbled. "Wanna stay here. I'm really tired and feeling really weak right now. I was feeling weak before we...."

Edward nodded. 

"Let's get cleaned up then I'll get your little friend to come and look at you." 

Harry blushed when he needed help getting to the bathroom and even cleaning up. To him, it seemed odd that Edward actually seemed to be enjoying helping him. It wasn't long before he was clean, in sleeping pants, and back in bed. 

It wasn't long before Draco was being dragged in. 

"He's feeling off check him." Edward ordered. 

"Er...okay." Draco said nodding. "I brewed you some potions last night to take but you can't take them on an empty stomach." 

"I'll make breakfast." Edward informed. "You stay here and make sure he is healthy." 

"But, he's not!" Draco protested. 

Edward glared at him and Draco flinched.

Edward left the room and Draco sighed. 

"Is he always like that, Potter?" 

"That's Edward," Harry said, with a little chuckle. "My back hurts and it's not because I had sex, you idiot because we didn't." 

"Poor you." Draco said patting Harry's head like he was a child. "I'm sure that you'll get laid soon. Don't take this the wrong way, Potter but that man......" Draco cleared his throat as he scanned Harry. "He doesn't seem like the type of man you would date...." 

"You only know the Harry from school," Harry informed him. "That was who I was supposed to be. Who everyone wanted and expected me to be. This is the real me. Edward and I aren't dating though. We work together." 

"So you're having sex with your co-worker?" 

"Not sex," Harry said blushing. "We just get each other off."

* * *

Edward brought in some bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast. 

Harry ate two plates full he was hungry. He then had Draco explain what kind of potions he was taking then he swallowed them. 

"Your back is pretty messed up, Potter," Draco informed. "Exactly, what do you do for a living?" 

"Not relevant." Harry hissed as he moved a bit. "My back has been messed up since I was a kid. My life isn't what Snape and everyone would have you believe."

* * *

Harry didn't know how it happened but Edward was massaging some kind of lotion into his back. His muscles were popping and he was soon moaning and whimpering under Edward's hands. It felt so good. He was so hard and he could feel himself leaking. 

"Ed......Edward......" Harry said, weakly. "Edward, I....." 

"Let's see how long you can hold it in." Edward whispered in Harry's ears causing him to shiver violently. "You're enjoying this good." 

Harry hated Edward at that moment. He usually loved it when Edward teased him but this was torture. He moaned loudly as his back popped loudly. He had to force himself not to come. He clutched the pillows in a death grip. 

"Edward." Harry whimpered. "Please.....Please, Please, Edward....." 

"Not yet." Edward chuckled. 

Edward played with him for another hour before finally rolling him over. Edward placed his cock to Harry's mouth. 

"Suck it." 

Harry eagerly began doing just that. 

Edward was in heaven the boy was so talented for this being only the second time he was doing this. He soon spilled in the boy's mouth. He smirked as Harry tried to swallow it all just to cough some on to the bed. He then began giving Harry a blow job. It didn't take long for Harry to come. 

Harry was left gasping and panting his body shaking violently.

Harry didn't know what he was doing but he wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders and just held him.

Edward blinked down at the teen and rolled them onto their sides. He let Harry hold him he slipped one arm around Harry's shoulders, he threw the other around over Harry's hip. He almost smirked when Harry dropped off to sleep holding him. He hated to admit it but he kind of liked being held by the younger man.

* * *

Harry woke with a moan he was alone in bed and was not at all shocked. Edward had taken care of him a lot today he was probably working out now. Harry thought he remembered Edward holing him after the massage but was sure that he'd just imagined it. He was sure that Edward was not the type to do something like that. He pushed himself up and went to get out of bed. He was shocked when his back felt better. He got dressed and went downstairs. He felt around with his magic. 

Draco was outside but within the wards. Harry could feel his magic buzzing around. He felt around for Edward. He could always find Edward just by feeling him out. The man was in the kitchen. He headed right for the kitchen to find that Edward was cooking again. 

"Hey," Harry said yawning. "Sorry, I slept so long." 

"It's no problem." Edward said, "Draco said that the potions would tire you out."

"I'm sure he did but I didn't hear him. My memory isn't really that good." Harry yawned. "Are we going back to New Mexico tomorrow?" 

"It was a thought." Edward said, "We could stay here a few days." 

"Actually, I have a test for my black belt in two days. I've been training really hard for this. My sensei says that if I take my belt exam now that I might be ready to take the 1st-degree exam in about 16 months. It normally takes three years to be able to get your 1st-degree belt but my sensei seems to think I'm somewhat of a prodigy." 

"You've made blackbelt in a year. If that's not a prodigy I don't know what is." Edward replied setting a plate in front of Harry.

Harry began eating. It was good he'd had no idea that Edward was such a good cook. 

"It's really good. Maybe I could cook for you sometime. I'm really good at cooking but you know that I have house-elves to cook and clean up after me." 

"Sometimes doing it yourself is the best." Edward shrugged.

They talked a bit while they ate. Draco finally came in and joined them.

* * *

**Judo-79**

**You can fight on the same level as 7th-degree Black Belt.**

Harry had just finished his Black Belt test. Most of his classmates were glaring at him. They were all put out that he had progressed so quickly. On the way out of the dojo, he heard them talking.

"I heard Sensei is gay." One of the students said. "So I bet Potter-Black is sleeping with him." 

"I'm not," Harry said walking between them. "In fact, there's the guy I'm sleeping with now." They watched him walk to Edward who was just ahead. He greeted him with a kiss. He turned to face his class again. "I'll see you guys on Wednesday." 

He got into Edward's car and they were soon driving. 

"What was with the kiss?" Edward asked. 

"They were accusing me of sleeping with Sensei because I advanced so quickly." Harry shrugged. "I told them that I was sleeping with you." 

Edward reached over and put his hand on Harry's leg and began rubbing it up and down his leg. 

"Do you wanna sleep with me?" Edward asked. "It'd be your first time with a man and I'm not exactly a gentle person." 

Edward slid his hand to caress and rub Harry's inner thigh. He felt Harry shiver under his touch. 

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Edward wondered. 

He moved his hand to cup Harry and massage him. Harry whimpered a bit. 

Harry finally undid his jeans and pushed them down. He wanted it so bad. 

Edward reached into the slit in Harry's boxers and began stroking him. 

Harry moaned his eyes fluttering as he thrust into Edward's hand. 

Edward smirked smugly as he drove toward Harry's home. He brought the teen right to the edge then stopped. 

"Edward..." Harry cried. 

Edward chuckled. 

"You never answered my question." Edward teased. "Wait until we get home." 

Harry couldn't wait until they got home.


End file.
